Ange Gardien
by DreamsWritters
Summary: Un petit Destiel sans prétention qui répond à un défi sur le thème de la colère... Ou comment Cas sauve la vie de Dean et amène à réfléchir sur leur relation [OS- Supernatural]


Hey me revoilà après de loooongues vacances sans wifi. Voici un petit Os, le défi m'a été donner d'écrire sur un paring que j'ai jamais tester et avec le thème "colère" (J'abuse je sais je suis désolée Yunaa T-T je devais poster ça à la rentrée mais j'ai complètement oublier ce document dans mon dossier...)

 **Paring:** Destiel

 **Disclaimer:** oui, j'avoue que si Supernatural m'appartenait les choses se passeraient différemment. Notamment pour Cas et Dean... Ou Charlie.

 **Rating:** K

-

Dean s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Du sang vermeille coulait de la plaie par balle qui venait de lui être faite par l'homme.  
Il n'aurait jamais du partir en chasse sans son frère c'était idiot. Mais ce dernier avait un rencard avec une jeune femme qui en plus d'être belle s'avérait intelligente. Et le grand frère qu'était Dean n'avait pas eu le courage de les déranger pour un malheureux shiffter. En effet ce dernier semblait inexpérimenté, jeune peut être, car il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses traces.  
Alors l'aîné des Winchester son arme à la main, le chargeur pleins de balles en argents était partit à la poursuite du monstre.  
Sans qu'il sache vraiment comment après avoir retrouver le shiffter et l'avoir confronté il avait perdu son arme dans la bagarre. Arme que le monstre c'était empressée de récupérer. Et il lui avait tiré dessus. C'était un comble ! Se faire tirer dessus avec sa propre arme...  
Dean sombra dans l'inconscience et n'entendit pas le bruissement d'ailes caractéristique.  
Découvrant la scène,Castiel se figea, sa grâce bouillonnant dans son réceptacle. Ses yeux bleus prirent une teinte plus électrique encore. La colère froide dont il faisait preuve était bien plus terrifiante que s'il avait tenter de hurler sur le monstre.  
L'homme, qui n'en avait que l'apparence étant un shapeshiffter, recula d'un pas mal assuré. Un éclair argenté attira son regard. Dans la main du soldat de Dieu, une lame angélique chrome venait d'apparaître comme par magie.  
Les yeux bleus de Castiel dérivèrent vers le corps de son protégé au sol. Les yeux émeraude de Dean étaient clos, une faible respiration agitait son torse mais du sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres témoin de son état précaire. Les dents de l'ange se serrèrent et une lumière blanche éblouissante cloua sur place le monstre. Castiel se lança sur lui sa lame dans le poing. Le shiffter hurla de douleur tandis que la grâce de Castiel consumait sa peau, sa mue, qui lui permettait de changer de forme. Il mourut quelques secondes plus tard dans un souffle rauque de délivrance le regard fou face à la rage qui émanait de l'être séraphique. Le corps brûlé du monstre s'effondra au sol dans un bruit mouillé et visqueux.  
Mais Castiel ne s'intéressant déjà plus à lui, doucement la lumière aveuglante se rétracta, la lame angélique disparu. Cas s'agenouilla immédiatement aux côtés de Dean. Posant trois doigts fins sur son front couvert de sueur, l'ange insuffla un peu de son pouvoir dans le corps de son protégé, le soignant délicatement. La plaie se résorba, la balle d'argent tirée par le shiffter avec la propre arme du chasseur roula au sol. Dean était toujours couvert de sang, toujours inconscient mais hors de danger. Castiel le releva avec douceur le tenant dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard l'aîné des Winchester ouvrir les yeux avec un gémissement de douleur. Ses yeux émeraude s'agitèrent, le cœur du chasseur battant la chamade, jusqu'à rencontrer les orbes bleues de son protecteur.  
-Co... Qu'est ce que ? Questionna t'il pour une fois à court de mot.

Une moue contrariée barra les lèvres de l'ange dans une mimique très humaine.  
-Tu es complètement inconscient, Dean ! Dit il d'un ton calme mais en colère.  
Pour toute réponse l'aîné des Winchester leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Je suis vivant c'est le principal. D'ailleurs merci pour... Ça.

-Comment tu as pu laisser Sam comme ça et partir en chasse bêtement juste avec une arme à feu. Ça ne me semble pas vraiment raisonnable. Si je n'avais pas garder un œil sur toi... tu serais certainement mort. Martela l'ange d'une voix ferme en colère. Son inquiétude fut trahit par son ton.  
Mais ses yeux bleus voletaient sur le visage de son protégé avec une certaine douceur. Et Dean était intrigué, il connaissait le côté naïf de l'ange mais aussi son côté plus humain celui qu'il avait bien souvent à son contact. Pourtant, il savait tout aussi bien que Castiel était un guerrier puissant dont la seule lumière pouvait tuer un humain et qui laissait la colère divine s'abattre sur ceux qui osait entraver son chemin.  
Dean tourna la tête à la recherche de son arme fétiche qu'il retrouva aux côtés du monstre carbonisé. Et apparemment la colère de l'ange pouvait se déclencher quand son protégé était en danger...  
Cela arracha un sourire tendre au chasseur tandis que son ange l'aida à se relever.

-Allons retrouver Sam.  
Dean déglutit entendant déjà les remontrances de son frère... Il s'appuya un peu plus sur l'ange appréciant son soutient. Il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi Castiel était là, qu'elle était réellement la relation protecteur/protégé. De plus Dean s'évertuait à sauver l'ange quand il le pouvait. Il y aurait entre eux toujours plus, cette amitié profonde, cette connexion entre eux, quelque chose de pur qu'aucun des deux ne comprenait mais qu'ils savaient précieux. Son ange gardien.

-  
Me revoilà !  
Alors vos avis ? Une petite review c'est avec ça que l'auteur se nourrit et puis si vous le faite vous ne subirez pas les foudres de Castiel (mais naaan c'est pas des menaces !)

Kissss  
DreamsWritters (surnommée affectueusement DW... Comme Dean Winchester... Ou Doctor Who)

Ps: Comme d'habitude si vous avez un défi à me donner, ou juste une envie de paring/Fandom/Crossover laissez moi un message :)


End file.
